This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for displaying a work machine at a work site and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for displaying a work implement relative to the work machine at the work site.
Work machines are increasingly taking advantage of advances in technologies which allow an operator to view various facets of the work operation on a display. The operator thus has the advantage of one or more views of the work operation which is not normally available without a display.
For example, in earthworking operations, a display may offer an operator views of the terrain being worked on, i.e., altered, as work takes place, that would not be viewable to the operator from the cab of the work machine. Thus, the work operations may be performed more efficiently and accurately, without subjecting the operator to the harshness of the environment outside the cab.
Some of the features of modern displays include real time display of the terrain; that is, the level of the terrain as earthworking operations are performed. In addition, multiple views may be displayed. For example, a top view and a side profile view of the work operations is typically shown. Furthermore, a display of an icon of the work machine, for example, an earthworking machine, may be shown to give the operator some idea of the location of the work machine relative to the terrain.
However, displays to date do not show much more than icons of the general work machine and perhaps of a work implement as it performs work operations. These icons give an operator a general sense of the position of the work machine and work implement, but are not designed to give the operator a view of all portions of the work machine and work implement as movement takes place. Thus, the display is limited in the amount and quality of information provided to the operator.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention a method for providing a display of a work machine at a work site is disclosed. The work machine has a work implement controllably attached. The method includes the steps of determining a position of the work machine relative to the site, determining a position of the work implement relative to the work machine, and displaying a scaled image of the site, the work machine, and the work implement relative to the work machine, wherein movement of the work implement relative to the work machine is shown. In another aspect of the present invention an apparatus for providing a display of a work machine at a work site is disclosed. The work machine has a work implement controllably attached. The apparatus includes a position determining system for determining a position of the work machine relative to the site, means for determining a position of the work implement relative to the work machine, a display located on the work machine, and a controller for receiving position information of the work machine and the work implement, and responsively delivering a signal to the display for displaying a scaled image of the site, the work machine, and the work implement relative to the work machine, wherein movement of the work implement relative to the work machine is shown.